turnabout true love
by VampireAttourney
Summary: after duel destinies phoenix apollo n athena have 2 solve murder of EDGEWORT! willt hey find killer of edgey? read to fin out!


AN:this is my 1st fic its very oldso no falaming pls  
Also im not native Speker im german like franceska so sory 4 my spelin

Pheonix is sitting in his office. Suddenly police comes in "YOUR ARRESTED!" and arrests Pheonix. "Objection why?" Pheonix asks. "Because JUSTICE FOR ALL!" fulbright says. "also cause you killed persecutor Edgeworth" another police says. "oh ok that explains it iguess" Phoenix says and goes to prison.

Apollo and Athena visit Peonix in prison. "Bonjour fraulein! We got to find the real killer quick!" Athena says. "Pheonix Where is the crime scene?" Polly asks. "Its a space ship cause Edgey loved star samurai" "LOS BARTWURST!" Athena shouts and fly to the space ship.

The spacehip is full of blood lots of blood. There is white paint on the floor that looks like Edgeworth. "That must be where the body was!" Athena said. "Hey lets talk to the detective then we can find ot stuff about the case also he is the best detective" Apollo said. Suddenly "JUSTICE!" It was...Gumshoe! He was just shouting Apollo's name. Apollo was very sad so he cryed. "Who are you Monsieur?" Athena asks. "I'm detcetive Gymshoe I wont tell nothing about the case because I'm a good detective pal!" "PLEEEEAAAASE" Athena says. "ok because your so nice. The victim is persecutor edgeworth the was posioned with a BANANA there was Pheonix fingerprints on the bananan so he must be the KILLER! but i don't think hes the killer because he loved Edgeyworth" Gumshoe was sad.  
"He's not the killer RLY!" Appolo cryd "What can we do?" Athena and Ghmshoe look for evidence while Apollo crys moer until everything is wet with water and tears. "Look detective I found a shell and a star maybe the killer is mairo? MAMMA MIA!" Athena says.. "Oh theres an evidence its a gun maybe it kill4ed Edgey who's fingerprints is it?" Suddenly ema Sky appears and looks for the fingerprints. "Hmmm its not Pheonix sorry I dont know I'll have to compare it witho ther fingerprints see yoo later!"  
Then the trail started.

"This is the trial off Peonix wright!" Judge said. "Is the defendant ready?" "I'M POLLY AND I'M FINE AND READY TOO!" Apollo shoted. "I'm ready to win mwahaha I'm evil" Blacky laughed. "OMG THE PERSECUTOR IS BlACKY FREUD J'AIME GESUNDHeIt" lots of hearts appeared over Athenas head she was very happy. Suddenly Black's bird bite her. "stop this userless jabering let's start the trail. Pheonix is definately gilty we have his fingerprints on the weapon it's this banana"  
"OBJECTION!" Apollos houts. "How do u kills omeone with a bananan?" "ObjectioN!" Blacky throws things at Polly. "It was poisoned." "Objection it's afull banana so it wasn't eaten!" Apollo objected. "Objection the banana shot him with poison bullets" Blacky opened the banana and shot the defendant bench with it Apollo's horn was hit. "NOOO NOT MY HAIR" Apollo runs out of the courtroom. Athena takes over for him "Let's-a-go! Mama mia!"  
"Is there witnesses`? Zeugen test?" Athena asks. "Yes the witness is polly." "Apollo?" "No polly the parrot. Of course."  
Polly the parrot flys to the w itnessstand. "I squawk saw squawk Phoenix squawk shoot squawk Edgeworth squawk with squawk a sqawk BANANA. squawk now give me my crackers" "Ok thx for your testimony" Blacky gives Polly crackers.  
"As u can see the defnedant is oviously GILTY!" blacky say. "im not sure maybe thers more evidences?" judge ask. blacky throws knife at judgy. "Ok ok okokok gilty" judge bangs gavel. hearts and sparkle aree verywher around athena "BLACKY IS SO AWSUM OMG OMG OMG 333333"  
"OBJECTION!" apollo shoted. "i want to crooss exermin the Witness!" blacky knife cut soff Pollys other horn. "okok no crossexam got it" "YEAHB LACKY GO DU SEIN GUTT"  
"crout finds the defendent peonix righte..."  
"Sorry Phoenix I couldn't save you" Polly crys and gymshoe too.  
"GIL-

"okay HOLD IT!" "WTF!?" everyone is shocked. someon enters the courtroom with brown hair snack and lab coat (kinda like ema in aj). it was...EMA SKY!"  
"i anilised the prints on the gun!" emma says. "ok whose prints r they?" "I was rly shocked! The pirnts are orints of ...DICK!"  
gavel sound. judge says "no such language in my croutroom" "i mean gumshoo" ema sad.  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT GUMSHOE IS NOT A KILER NOWAY!"""" everyone in court is cryin even gumsho because they cant believe that theyre frendw ould do murder. "why? why di dyou do this? edgey... edgeeeeeyyyy!" poor Peonix.  
Gumshoe cried "I'm sorry, Phenix...so sorry...I did everythin just for you! because...I love you phenix I love you so much but edgeworth...he was in the way of our love... thats why i took the banananand...i killed him! i did it!"  
"gymshoe...I love you too." phoenix and gumshoo kised behind the defense bench.  
"awww its true love. Then we cant get one of them to prison it would brake too many hearts!" Blacky says. "Your so kind an nice blacky3" atina sayed.  
"HMMM but then who can i give gilty verdict to?" judge asked. backquit does dramatic point. ..."how about... ATILA CYKES!""  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY WARRUM QUI HEARTUS BREAKUS" Fulbright take athena to prison. And so this case finaly came to a happy end... peonix and Gumshoe went into the defense room. and they MADE LOVE! it was hot.

THE END

AN:hope you enjoy my little fic! arent Phenix and Gumshoe ijust the best couple ever? 333 and polly justice too but more about thatt in the next shiping fic!


End file.
